Aisha Azor
Aisha Azor is the former Mistress of Whispers on the Small Council, and also its only foreign member. Hailing from Braavos, she has only lived in the realm for eight years, and has an entourage of spies from beyond the Wall past the Smoking Sea. Appearance Two and thirty years old and exotically beautiful, she has dark jade eyes and flawless skin. She is fair-complected, having hardly seen the sun since clouds and heavy fog often blanketed Braavos. Her lips are pink and full, and she has high cheekbones, but not to the point of being sharp. Dark hair inherited from her father is streaked with lighter shades of caramel and falls in waves to the small of her back, and her slim figure possesses great height for a woman, around 5’11. Suitors came from all corners of Westeros to marvel at her foreign beauty and ask for her hand, but she declined them all, choosing instead to pour her energy into the upkeep of the realm and the service of the queen she so loved. History Aisha was born in the year 335 to a woman rumored to be a powerful sorceress from Asshai, who had taken the First Sword of Braavos as a husband. As a child, she’d grown up in her father’s homeland and worshiped the gods of Old Valyria. Her mother was beneath the shadow for most of that time, so Aisha saw her irregularly and not very often. When she was older, her father taught her how to wield a blade, as well as academics such as reading and writing. The Water Dance was one of the very first skills she learned, and she was exceptional at it. She also attended an academy in Braavos in her teenage years, and while there she spent much of her free time roaming the Ragman's Harbor. She met Dothraki horselords there, and merchants from the far reaches of the world, slavers and spice traders, knights and magisters alike. One name was held in high, almost reverent esteem by everyone she came across—Daenerys Targaryen. The tales of the Mother of Dragons fascinated her, and she quickly became obsessed with the person who would soon become her favorite heroine. Her temper ranged from quiet and reserved, to the sudden thunderous fury of a hundred dragons, as her father used to say. The calm façade she carried masked an attitude that would make even the toughest of men think twice before angering her. It was often a joke that she was the real Titan of Braavos, though it was never said directly to her face. On her twenty-second nameday, she received word from Asshai that her mother had been lost at the gates of the Stygai. It was also then that she learned the full extent of her mothers' power and omittance; she had been a shadowbinder. With the passing of her mother also came the passing of her happiness, and she spent weeks afterward confined to her room, her whole life slowing to a point of near-stagnation. Not even her friends from the harbor, nor the traders who'd oft visited her home, or even her father, Forvo Azor, could draw a smile from her. It was during this time that he urged her to settle down with a lord from Volantis in an attempt to bring her some sort of complacency, but she had ambitions that would lead her elsewhere. Her free spirit finally urged her westward to the land of the Andals at the age of four and twenty, fifty-nine years after Daenerys made the journey herself. She boarded a ship and took her entire fortune along with her, set on making a name for herself in Queen’s Landing, and finding favor with her childhood idol. Not three months later, she’d landed a position in the lower court, and another half-year after that she was accepted into the ranks of the Small Council as the Mistress of Whisperers. She was unaware of the fate of her predecessor, but she was comfortable with the risks that the position involved.The key to her success lay in the ease with which she befriended people, how she made herself a champion of the common man. Many members of the elite group detested the idea of allowing an outsider into their ranks, but Aisha would prove her worth time and time again in the eight years she served her beloved queen. Recent Events 367 AC Following a dispute during the Trial of Roses in Queen's Landing, Aisha has been exiled from Westeros. She has since returned home, to Braavos, where, after some deliberation, sacrificed herself to the Faceless Men, naming Valarr Targaryen as an assassination target in payment for her sacrifice. Category:Essosi Category:Deceased